Trauma
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: The screeching of tires fill my ears and I know that it's our car. The car rolls a few times before I black out. When i wake up days later in the hospital my life has completely changed.
**Okay so this takes place after the original series but before the new trilogy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers.**

I starred out the car window as the rain pelted the window. The raindrops slowly trailed down the window in strange patterns. My family and I were on the way back from looking at potential colleges. Well all of my family but my two youngest brothers since they wanted to go to friends houses instead.

"What the fuck is this person doing!" My dad shouts at the car in front of us. I notice my sister fidgeting a little and I reach over and clasp her hand in mine.

Sophie and me have always been the closest since we are the only girls. The five year difference between us helps too.

The screeching of tires fill my ears and I know that it's our car. In my moment of panic I pull Sophie to me and try to protect her the best I can. The car rolls a few times before I black out.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of beeping machines. The white around me is blinding as my eyes slowly adjust to the environment. I turn to my side slightly to see my sister laying in an identical bed. Then I remember the car accident, we must be in the hospital. I press the small call button next to my bed and a blond nurse walks in.

She reminds me a lot of Charlene, in the was she wears her hair and the slight bounce to her step.

"Hello Isabella, it's good to see you have woken up. How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Um, I feel fine I guess. How is my sister? And are my parents fine?" I ask quickly.

"Your sister will be fine, she just had some minor things and we wanted to keep her a few days to make sure she was fine." She then awkwardly pauses while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well are they okay?"

"When the car crashed it seems that it landed on the side your dad was on crushing him, he died instantly. You should be lucky you grabbed your sister, you're the reason she is still alive." She says cautiously.

"What about my mother?"

"She was brought in right away and taken straight into surgery. She had major bleeding, we tried to stop it but we couldn't. She died in surgery. We tried our best but we just were not able to save her."

I feel something wet fall onto my hand and realize that it is my tears. I look over to my sister who is sound asleep.

"We already informed her so you won't need to tell her. Oh by the way my name is Christa, if you need anything just let me know." She then leaves the room, her words still hanging in the air.

A professional looking man walks in not long after. He pulls up a chair and sits next to me.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Thompson. I am here to talk to you about a few legal things."

"Ok."

"So I understand that you have a thirteen year old sister, a ten year old brother, and a brother that is almost five. Is that correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well that will present you with two options." He says while fixing his jacket.

"And what are these options?" I ask.

"Well you could become their legal guardian or you could send them to a relative. Which by the looks of it would be your great uncle Xavier, who lives in London."

Wait, so if I want to be able to go to college like I planned I would have to send my only family to London. I might not see them for a long time. I mean I could just postpone college for a few years till Brady is a bit older and can stay home alone with Cole will i'm at class. It is the only option that can keep what's left of our family together.

"I want to be their legal guardian." I say to the man.

"Okay, i'll fill out the paperwork and you will be all set by the time you're released from the hospital." He then gets up, awkwardly pats the top of my head and leaves the room.

* * *

A few days later me and Sophie are released from the hospital. Since I don't have any way to get home I call the one person I can always count on, Philby.

"Hey Willa, what's up?" He asks after answering on the third ring.

"Hey philbs, can you pick me and Sophie up from the hospital? Also can you pick up Cole and Brady from their friends houses for me?" I ask slightly rushed.

"Sure, just text me the address. I'll be there to pick you up in a few."

"Okay, thanks." I then hang up and shove my slightly cracked cell phone back into my jeans.

In about five minutes Philby is pulling up out front of the hospital. I slowly get in the car avoiding bumping anything with my broken arm.

"So can you please tell me what happened?" He asks. So I delve into the long story about how my life has forever changed.

"Willa, i'm so sorry, no one should have to go through that. I will help you out with whatever you need whenever you need it. I promise." He says while reaching over the center consul and placing his hand on mine.

* * *

 **Ok, so that was sad. Like really sad. Anyway this is just the start of it. There will be plenty more in the future, well as long as you all like it. So tell me what you think by reviewing. I am working on various other stories right now so they will be posted soon! Anyway review and make me happy.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **WildHeartsR5**


End file.
